<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystic Messenger Drabbles by sunshinejihyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293423">Mystic Messenger Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun'>sunshinejihyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@rfadiscordserver on Tumblr has a 400 word Drabble event 2 times a week</p><p>here are mine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Bliss - Zen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Where have you been sneaking off to every morning while I go for my run?” You were laying in Zen’s lap after you both had eaten a filling lunch, listening quietly while he practiced one of his songs.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Hmm?” You asked lazily, stretching yourself out like a cat. “Oh.”</p><p>“Muddy shoes and clothes? Are you stalking me?” Zen asked playfully, tapping your nose adoringly. “You know, if you wanted to watch me work out, jagiya, all you had to do was ask.”</p><p>“I wasn’t stalking you. I promise!” You giggled as Zen’s lithe fingers danced across your sides, causing you to squirm and almost elbow you in the face. “I’ve been gardening!” Zen raised his eyebrows and you giggled at his shocked expression. “Skip working out tomorrow morning, come with me! I’d love for you to see.”</p><p>So that’s how you and Zen were up early, donning gardening gloves and water bottles, quickly making your way to the plot of the community garden you had rented out. “So what are you growing?”<br/><br/>You glanced at Zen, giggling as he readjusted his hat on his head and scowled as his hair blew in his face. “Some cucumbers, a watermelon, and other various veggies. I figured once they grow, I can make something for us with some of the ingredients I grew.”</p><p>Zen watched as your face lit up and he reached out and brushed your hair out of your eyes. “Babe, that’d be amazing! I’m so excited to see your little garden.”</p><p>As you led him to the plot you pointed to a few weeds that had sprouted overnight. “Can you pull those for me?”</p><p>Quietly, you and Zen got to work, a comfortable silence falling over both of you, the quiet only being interrupted when Zen would ask you a question on what to do. After weeding the area and harvesting a few tomatoes and a cucumber, you both headed back to his small apartment.</p><p>“Want me to make an omelette with some of these ingredients?” You held them up, and Zen waggled his eyebrows at the cucumber. “Stop it!”</p><p>Backing you up against the counter, Zen enveloped you in his arms, sweetly pressing a kiss to your lips. “How about we make it together?”</p><p>Nodding, you both set to work, happily chopping and chatting the rest of the morning away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apricity - Yoosung Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The sun beat down on his ruddy cheeks, melting away the last of his worries like it did the winter snow. It had been a little less than a year since Rika had passed away and while Yoosung still had some aversions, he wasn’t as uneasy about her untimely death. Winter vacation from his first year in college had just gone underway and he was excited to go visit his family for a while.</p><p>Christmas used to be his favorite time of year, especially after he had volunteered with Rika a  few times. He had learned the importance of giving and it made him feel *good* to be able to give gifts to the people he cherished. But now it just felt empty, because a holiday without Rika around was a holiday that wasn’t filled with jubilant vibes.</p><p>His parents had invited V to their house for the holiday, but he had declined saying he already had plans with his family, which Yoosung knew to not be true. He wasn’t going to push it though, he didn’t completely trust V since the night he sat through the police questioning him and Yoosung would rather not be in his presence if he didn’t have to.</p><p>Closing the main door to his apartment building, Yoosung ran into a young woman, practically plowing her over with the sheer force of momentum and sent her and all her various shopping bags sprawling across the icy ground.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Yoosung’s voice came out higher than he would have liked in his panic and his cheeks heated up underneath the scarf currently covering his nose. “I wasn’t looking where I was going!”</p><p>“It’s alright,” her voice came out soft, as if she hadn’t spoken aloud in quite awhile.</p><p>Yoosung stood up and held his hand out to the girl, pulling her up and as they came eye to eye, his heartbeat sped up. In Yoosung’s eyes, she was the most exquisite creature he had ever laid eyes on. He was almost afraid to blink, afraid she would disappear from his sight as soon as he did so.</p><p>“I’m Yoosung,” he blond replied awkwardly, helping reach for one of the bags he had knocked out of her hands.</p><p>“I know,” As he watched her walk away, Yoosung felt his heart swell with warmth and his whole body was fuzzy as he thought of that young woman. She was nothing like Rika, that much he could be sure of, but the feeling of hopefulness bloomed in his chest once again.</p><p>Thinking back to the small smile she threw at him warmed him more than the sun in winter ever could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All I've Ever Known - Jihyun Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off "All I've Ever Known" from Hadestown the musical</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“NO!” Your voice was ripped out of your throat as Saeran pulled the trigger.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>You couldn’t tell if it was you or Rika who’s screams were echoing around Mint Eye, but all you knew was that you needed to be over there. With <em>him</em>.</p><p>With Jihyun, who’s body had crumpled to the floor, blood starting to seep through his clothes. Tears clouded your eyes, making it hard to see his face as you knelt down beside him.</p><p>“MC,” Jihyun’s voice came out in a soft croak and with him speaking your name, the room went silent. It was just you and him, nothing else had mattered. This was the first time you had seen him in person, and now you understood why everyone described him the way they did. Being with him, even like this, felt like the sun was warming your cheeks. Just looking into his eyes made you feel like you’ve known him forever, yet you had only just met ten days prior. “Can you lay with me?”</p><p>Rika was screaming, but you both ignored her hysterics though she was standing not more than two feet away from the both of you. Saeyoung had grappled the gun away from his brother and was now holding him on the ground, refusing to let go, despite his brother’s cries of agony.</p><p>Nodding, you lowered your head to his shoulder and fit your body next to his, not noticing or caring about the blood spreading into your clothes. <b>”I don’t ever want to ever have to let you go.”</b></p><p>Jihyun was struggling as he brought his hands up to your face, his thumb bright red, and he tenderly held your chin. ”It’s a little funny, it feels like <b>suddenly, I’m holding the world in my arms.</b>”  He coughed once and your heart stuttered as you realized this was your first and last time in your lovers arms. “I love your soul.” His hand dropped quickly back to his side and he coughed, blood spurting out as he did so.</p><p>And with that, Jihyun Kim took the very last breath of his too short life. As a security team rushed in to secure Rika and Saeran, Jumin grabbed you, pulling you away from V’s lifeless body and muffling your screams and cries as he hugged you close, your head buried in his shoulder.</p><p>Jumin shuddered as he watched his lifelong friend be picked up and taken away. <b>“I don’t want to go back to a lonely life.”</b> One of the security guards came up to him and whispered something in Jumin’s ear, something too quiet for you to hear. Jumin’s body heaved with a heavy sigh against you. “Wait for me, I’m coming with you.” He whispered to himself, but you heard it clear as day.</p><p>It took you a few moments to realize that the wetness on the top of your head wasn’t Jihyun’s blood, it was Jumin’s tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lifetime - Jihyun Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off the song "Lifetime" by Ben&amp;Ben</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ten days.<b><br/></b></p><p>That’s all it took for you to fall absolutely head over heels in love with Jihyun Kim.</p><p>It wasn’t meant to be this way, you weren’t supposed to be in love with him. It was supposed to be Saeyoung’s turn.<br/><br/>But when the bullet ripped out of Saeran’s gun, your heart leaped out of your chest and no matter how you felt for Saeyoung in that moment, you knew you couldn’t just sit there and let your true love die <em>again</em>. After all, nothing that you’d do would matter. You’d just be able to press a button and you would be back at day one, trying once again to help someone new.</p><p>As your eyes met with Jihyun’s, you saw the panic and you <em>knew</em> he was aware of what was going to happen next.</p><p>And he looked terrified.</p><p>Pushing down the bile rising in your throat, you waited until the moment you knew he wouldn’t be able to push you away and you ran, placing yourself in front of Jihyun right as the bullet hit your neck.</p><p>Jihyun caught you as your body sagged and he slowly lowered you to the ground, breaking eye contact to look straight into Jumin’s eyes as he and his security guards rushed in. Jumin nodded his head at Jihyun before the paramedic rushed to you, quickly assessing if he could help your wounds.</p><p>But you knew.</p><p>You knew that you wouldn’t survive this playthrough. You were already so, so cold and Jihyun’s hands on your arms were so, so warm.<br/><br/>“I’ll see you soon.” You whispered out, using your last strength to brush your fingers across his cheek.</p><p>“<b>I’d spend a lifetime waiting in vain, just to go back to the way we were before</b>.”<br/><br/>“<b>This was the wrong time,</b>” you replied before your eyes closed and your breathing slowed.</p><p>And on the screen you watched as Jihyun’s body slumped over your lifeless one, before Saeyoung pushed him aside and his salty tears tracked down your lips.</p><p>Saeyoung knew it’d never be the right time for you and him, and he cried because he mourned the loss of what could have been and he couldn’t help but wonder aloud “<b>Is there a lifetime waiting for us? All this time I have been yours.</b>”</p><p>And as Saeyoung continued to wonder aloud, Jihyun wondered when the next reset would take place, and hopefully this time it’d be his turn. Yes, that’d be a good dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Be Loved - Jihyun Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sitting in Luciel’s car was a place of solace for Jihyun during this time spent hiding away. With MC around all the time, he couldn’t do as much thinking as he wanted to– not that he minded, of course. MC was someone who had brought light to his incredibly dark world and he’d forever be grateful for that but there was a point where he just needed time to <em>think</em>.<b><br/></b></p><p>And over the next few days, thinking was what he did. Jihyun thought about Rika, his mother, even Saeyoung and Saeran. He thought about all his flaws and imperfections but most of all he thought about MC. He thought about how quick she was to smile at his jokes, and how she held his hand to help combat the bad dreams away as he went to sleep. He thought of how when they went and spent time together, he longed to be closer to her for extended periods of time. Most importantly, he thought about how she was slowly teaching him to love again.</p><p>It was a funny feeling– the thought of being able to love without trying to fully submerge himself into the relationship. It wasn’t to the point where he was drowning and it was a feeling so new to Jihyun that it was almost overwhelming.<br/><br/>“What have you been thinking about lately?” Jihyun and MC were sitting on a hill a little ways away from the cottage that they were all hiding away in. Jihyun wasn’t always well enough to get out, the drug given to him at Mint Eye made him sickly, but today was a day he was craving fresh air and some time spent with MC.</p><p>“About all the faults in my life.” Jihyun admitted honestly before holding his hand out for MC to take.”But there’s one thing that I have concluded.” MC looked at him curiously, her lips pursed in surprise. “I’m not afraid of death… in fact, I could embrace it at this point because <em>there are so many worse things than death. Not to be loved or not to be able to love; that’s worse. </em>And believe me, I’ve loved. I’ve loved hard enough that it almost killed me.” There was a thoughtful pause as Jihyun collected his jumbled train of thoughts. “I just wish I knew what it felt like to be loved.”</p><p>Sitting there with MC, her hand holding his as tight as she could, Jihyun had a small inkling in the back of his mind that this, right here, was what it felt like to be loved.</p><p>And he’d take that feeling over death any day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Enchanting Evening - Yoosung Kim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Your first real date with Yoosung took place in a fancy restaurant that Zen had recommended. He was sitting across from you in a very stiff looking suit and was absentmindedly picking at the food on his plate.</p><p>You were already nervous - sure you and Yoosung had exchanged countless messages room and had even more phone calls, but meeting in person was different. Especially when he looked like he was ten second away from going to the bathroom and crawling out the window.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“I hate my food.” Yoosung blurted out, his eyes almost pleading with you. “I’m spending my entire time over here nervous because we’re at this fancy restaurant with fancy food. I don’t even know what I ordered AND you’re sitting across from me and you’re way out of my league and I’m afraid you’ll realize it.”</p><p>“Do you want to leave? Because we can leave, go to your apartment and play LOLOL. You did promise you’d teach me.”</p><p>Once Yoosung had flagged down the waiter and paid for the meal - despite you offering to pay your part - you walked hand in hand back to his apartment. “It’s not much,” Yoosung admitted as you looked around.</p><p>Shaking your head at his comment you squeezed his hand tight before letting go. “No, it’s perfectly you. Where’s your gaming setup?”</p><p>And that’s how you ended up with Yoosung, you on his lap in his gamers chair, you both taking turns playing rounds on the game. Once you got the hang of it, Yoosung started watching *you*. The way your eyes lit up when something that you wanted to happen did was enchanting and Yoosung couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this amazing specimen of a person sitting next to him.</p><p>“You’re staring at me.” Your eyes were still locked on the screen. Nonetheless, Yoosung blushed a deep red. “Why?”</p><p>
  <b>“I am profoundly enchanted by the flowing complexity in you.”</b>
</p><p>“Where’d you hear that from?” You laughed, leaning his your head in the crook of his neck</p><p>“I heard it in one of my literature classes and thought it was a good line for this moment!” Yoosung whined out, dropping his head in embarrassment. “Stop teasing me!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” You held your hands up in mock surrender. “What do you mean I’m complex?”<br/><br/>“I mean that you’re you… gorgeous and sitting next to me and playing video games in a fancy outfit and you don’t even seem uncomfortable. You’re always in your element! And I’m just awkward, I couldn’t even make it through a dinner.”</p><p>Sliding off the swivel chair to your knees, you put your face back in Yoosung’s line of sight. “Yoosung, I’m comfortable because I’m with <em>you</em>. Fancy dinner’s are overrated and I’d rather be here with you, making fried rice and playing LOLOL.”</p><p>“You mean that?” Yoosung’s hand absentmindedly sought out yours and he gripped it tightly.</p><p>“Absolutely,” you replied, lifting his hand up to your lips and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Vows to You - Zen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of all the people you’ve met on your journey and of all the places you’ve been, somehow and someway, you ended up here—with me. Although today marks the start to the rest of our lives, I know it will not be enough time with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I will not take our time together for granted.”</em>
</p><p>You watched as Zen gazed up at the stars, eyes wide and mouth set into a concentrated ‘o’ shape. He suddenly turned to you, a bright smile on his face and a blush dusting his cheeks. “I feel as if I’ve known you for a long time. Why do you think that is?” Zem glanced down at your hands sitting mere centimeters apart. “Can I… hold your hand?” Without responding, you quietly took his hand, linking your fingers together and leaning against Zen’s body.</p><p>“I’m enjoying every moment we’ve spent together.” You told him honestly, and though you didn’t hear his response, the squeezing of your hand told you all you needed to know: Zen felt the same.</p><p>
  <em>“I promise to make you laugh when you are taking yourself too seriously.”</em>
</p><p>“MC, stop it, it’s not funny! I look ridiculous.”</p><p>Zen had gotten cast as one of the female leads in a musical and during tech week he showed up wearing his hair in curled ringlets, hints of bright red lipstick still on his lips. “It’s a little funny.” You admitted, hiding your smile behind your hand. “Come look.”</p><p>You guided him to the bathroom mirror and pulled his hair over his shoulders fixing his face so he was pouting at himself in the mirror. After a few quiet moments, Zen broke into a loud joy laugh, leaning his weight back on you slightly. “You’re right, this is kinda funny.”</p><p>Smiling in victory, you went to pull out your makeup bag, ready to finish what had been started earlier.</p><p>
  <em>“And I promise that when we are old and gray, we will look back on our lives together and we have no regrets.”</em>
</p><p>Looking up at the man at the altar, your heart constricted with the words he was saying. Saying them with so much love and passion, made your eyes well up with tears.</p><p>
  <b>Because although those were words from you to him– they were, in reality, from him to another.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You're Home - Jumin Han</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Scraped knees covered in bandaids, the smell of wet chalk on the sidewalk after a summer shower, and a toy car driving around - you in the passenger seat and your best friend beside you.</p><p>As you got older, paper airplanes landing on your desk, an apple being shared between you two at lunch, and a mint haired boy photographing silly pictures of the both of you.</p><p>That was what your childhood consisted of. It was something you longed greatly for, especially since you had to leave behind your old best friend.</p><p>Your first love</p><p>The one person you trusted your life with</p><p>Jumin Han</p><p>So why, after all this time, was it so hard to recognize him?</p><p>“MC, it’s been a long time.” His small smile sent your heart into palpitations but when your eyes met his, it felt like the beating of your heart stopped all together. “Eleven years to be exact.”</p><p><b>“Who are you?” </b>You whispered, eyes flickering over his face, searching for a sign that he was still who you remembered him being. <b>“Your eyes….”</b> trailing off, Jumin’s eyes met yours once again. <b>”They’re not the ones I fell in love with.”</b></p><p>“You’ve been away for a long time…” Jumin responded, gesturing to his living room sofa before sitting down next to you. “Let me see if I can catch you up.”</p><p>As you sat and listened to Jumin speak, you hung onto every word, gasping when he told you about what Rika did in regards to starting the Mint Eye, you listened intently as Jumin told you of his father and his expectations for him to marry Sarah Choi, and eventually, letting some tears shed when it was revealed that Jihyun was no longer in this world.</p><p>“I may not seem like I am the person I used to be, but that is because life has brought many hardships to me.” Jumin concluded, softly smiling at you to ease away the worried crease on your forehead. “But that does not mean that the person I am isn’t me.” Brushing his hand lightly against yours, Jumin looked down at his cat in his lap. “I hope you will stick around and get to know me again.”</p><p>“Jumin,” you answered honestly. “Just because you’re not the same boy I fell in love with when I was 16 does not mean I cannot love the man sitting in front of me. This man right here is strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever met before. He’s gone through many hardships and I can see he’s closed himself off to many; some may even call him cold. But underneath it all, I still see vulnerable pieces of the boy he used to be.” Your hand clasped Jumin’s tightly, causing him to look at you. “But the man he is now is more important to me.”</p><p>Jumin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and squeezed your hand. “Thank you for coming home, MC.”</p><p>Your heart fluttered at those words and your breath caught in your throat as you met his eyes once more. “Of course I came back, home is where you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>